


Coming Undone

by Titti



Series: First Christmas Together [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Sex with some plot.





	Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Advent Drabbles 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Prompt: Winter Solstice

Scorpius isn't sure what they are going to do once training starts again. Right now, they are either at the manor or Grimmauld Place, safely hidden from the world and spending all of their time together. Soon, they will barely have the evening to be together. He's so deep in thought that he barely hears Jamie speak up.

"We skipped the Solstice party at Aunt Luna last night. It's all my fault."

Scorpius can't take Jamie' martyr act. It started with that baby and it seems to be spreading through everything. He doesn't care about the stupid party, but he also doesn't want to start an argument. No, he has something very different in mind, something that he's been thinking about it for days now.

He takes one look at Jamie and those horrible jeans he wears and then uses his wand to banish his clothes off.

"What the hell?"

"Shut up, Jamie." His robe is discarded easily and then he's on top of Jamie, kissing him. To his credit, Jamie gets with the programme pretty quickly. There's no talking, but touching and biting, nipping and pinching until they are both hard. Scorpius has to hand it to him. Jamie doesn't give a rat's arse most times, but when he does, his entire focus is on what he's doing. 

His entire body feels on fire. Jamie's hands are everywhere, teasing all the right spots. His teeth fasten on Scorpius' neck and he's so sensitive there that his hips buck without thinking, seeking more friction. Jamie wraps his fingers around Scorpius's cock, fisting him slowly. Scorpius moans and reluctantly pulls away.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asks with a touch of worry that warms Scorpius.

"Nothing. Everything is perfect, but that's not how I want to come, not today." He rolls away and reaches for the hand lotion that's always on his night stand, because Jamie uses more products than most women. He pours some on his hand and coats Jamie's cock. He enjoys the little frown of confusion on Jamie's face. 

"Scorpius-" Jamie's breath hitches when Scorpius presses a finger inside himself. "You sure?"

Scorpius doesn't use words to answer, but instead uses two fingers to prep himself. It's fast and perfunctory, but he wants to feel their first time. He holds Jamie's cock against his hole and pushes down. Strong fingers grip his hips so tight that he knows there will be bruising. 

Jamie's cock is thick and stretches him wide. Scorpius feels the burn all the way down until he's fully impaled. It takes a moment to get used to it and Jamie fists him through the waves of pain. Scorpius doesn't know when he closed his eyes, but he opens them now and he locks gaze with Jamie. His fingers are splayed over Jamie's chest and he starts to move, slow at first, then faster as his body gets used to it.

Harsh breaths fill the room, broken by choked curses and breathless nonsense, and then Jamie grabs him and flips them over. Scorpius finds himself on his back, legs bent and pulled up to give Jamie room. "Couldn't help yourself." Scorpius' laugher is stilted and breathless, but full of amusement.

Jamie leans down and kisses Scorpius while pounding inside him, changing the angle until Scorpius is moaning into the kiss. "Want to see you come undone," Jamie whispers.

Scorpius doesn't mention just how close he is to coming undone already. He's wanted this for so long and the past three weeks of playing hard to get have only made him want it more. Jamie kisses him again, his lungs burn with the intensity, but he can't catch his breath, because the head of Jamie's cock rubs against his prostate. Jamie does it again and again until Scorpius can't wait anymore. "Jamie… please… I'm so close."

Jamie fists him faster, thumb rubbing against the head of his cock, the precome proving just the right amount of friction, cock pushing in and out, faster and harder, showing off the stamina he's known for on the pitch. "Let go, love. Let go and let me see you come," he whispers in Scorpius' ear, before biting down at the juncture of neck and shoulder. It's all it takes and Scorpius comes screaming Jamie's name. Jamie keeps pistoning his hips. Scorpius mewls as his oversensitive body protests the intrusion, but then Jamie is coming as well and the world seem to still.

Scorpius lowers his legs and hugs Jamie tight, running his fingers through Jamie's hair. "Fuck… that was brilliant."

Jamie chuckled. "You sound surprised."

"No, I mean…" Words and thinking are still too difficult. "I don't know what I mean."

Jamie takes pity on him. "Blowjobs are for when I want to get off and can't be fucked with other people. Fucking is different. This I'm good at."

"You should have said before," Scorpius answers, huffing.

Jamie leans up and runs his fingers over Scorpius' lips. "But then I wouldn't get to watch you while you thought you were instructing me on how to fuck. Imagine how much ammunition I wouldn't have accumulated for the future," he teases. 

"And that stupid book?" Scorpius asks, half amused, half horrified that Jamie has been playing him for so long.

Jamie laughs. "I only cared about the blowjob part, then I started reading it, because I like knowing things, although the only time I want to be upside down is when I'm a broom not when I'm fucking. Also, I'm anal with books; I can't leave a book unfinished, no matter how stupid it is. It was also lovely to see how you thought I was the most sensitive bloke around."

"So you lied to me." Scorpius would be upset if he hadn't been thoroughly fucked.

"Not even once. Everything I said about blowjobs and not caring about the other person was all true. If you inferred from the book that I wasn't a good fuck, that's really on you," he said, chuckling. "I should be upset that you have such a low opinion of me."

"You- Fuck, you're downright Slytherinish."

"Oy, I just fucked you silly and you're insulting me already." Jamie grins before leaning down to kiss Scorpius before rolling off. He summons his wand and cleans them both. He pulls the quilt over them without magic before settling next to Scorpius. 

"I thought I loved you," Scorpius says softly, before shifting so that he can curl around Jamie. "I thought I knew you, really knew you and I could see you past your masks, but I was wrong. You don't have masks. You have masks for your masks, so many layers to stop people from seeing who you are. There's even a layer reserved for your family and those who get close enough."

"And now?" Jamie asks, curious.

"Now, I think I might just fall in love with the real you, because every time you show me a little more of who you really are, I like that person more than the Jamie I thought I knew," Scorpius confesses.

Jamie smiles. "That's good, because I think I'm falling for you, Scorpius Malfoy. You're still annoying and a Slytherin, but… you're always there for me, and you're smart and well-read and let's face it, we both like to read more than Ravenclaws. That can be our secret. "

"I think Albus knows that secret, Rose, too, but we can pretend." Scorpius laces his fingers with Jamie. "Going back to work will be horrible. I'm enjoying being able to spend the entire day with you."

"It'll be fine. We'll be too tired from Quidditch practice to notice and then we'll spend our evenings together. We'll take turns between here and the manor, and we can argue with Albus and Lily, and talk to your Dad and grandparents." Jamie kisses Scorpius' forehead. "You can say that you've managed to tame me."

Scorpius shakes his head. "I can't and wouldn't want to. I realised when we were wondering about the baby that I like you the way you are. I like your recklessness, because it balances my caution. I like your childishness, because I'm way too serious. At the same time, you're always serious and focused when something is important. I don't want to tame you. I want you the way you are."

Jamie stares at Scorpius for a moment and smiles brightly. "You have me."


End file.
